Nothing Can Be Everything
by onmyknees7
Summary: This is centered when Victoria was making all of those new borns, what happend to this one that did not make the "cut"? When it comes to breaking the rules for a girl they barely know, what will they choose. maybe she is more then it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Overly dried out mouth, every last muscle aching, eyes glued shut with exhaustion, and that's just the beginning of it. It has been a year and 3 days since my whole life changed. I rolled over onto my back, judging by the sliver of sun creeping through the boarded up windows it was about 4 pm. As I sat up, I stared about my apartment.

I snorted aloud, if you called this an apartment, then you've been never had a real home. I dragged my sore body out of bed and staggered to the bathroom, a frightful zombie met me in the mirror. I'm only 15 and I have the worry lines of a 40 year old and the bags under my eyes of a senior citizen. I'm guessing if I could get a couple decent nights of sleep those would disappear, if only sleep came that easy.

I turned on the water for the shower and stepped in after removing my clothes and piling them on top of countless others. I let the water run over me and calm me for a while. After going through the whole shower thing I stepped out and tried to find something to wear that wasn't too dirty.

I settled on a black V-neck dress that comes to mid-thigh. I grabbed a pair of worn converses and laced them up quickly. Just in time, I heard beating on my door followed by a gruff voice saying, "Hurry the hell up, bitch. Your on my clock, not your own."

I ran to the door and threw it open, hurrying down the stairs behind the only person that has kept me alive since the accident. James is also the reason I have lost everyone that has ever mattered, yet I can't leave him. Its not like I'm dating him or anything, it's more like a "pimp" thing. That sounds really bad, but when you lose everything, even bad is something to hold on to.

"Tonight, things are going to be a little different, get me?" James said as he stalked to his black Lincoln. I hurried into the passenger side and he gave me the details.

This is how it normally went, he told me what to do and I did it. If I asked questions, it would be more difficult and painful. I learned this very quickly, and I learned it the hard way. I'm very head strong, but he has the power to destroy that with his connections.

"Tonight, you'll go to the normal spot and meet your new best friend, do whatever she says, you know." He said, a small smile played at the corners of his mouth as he said, "If you do, I'm pretty sure this is the last time you'll have to listen to me. Now run along, you have fifteen minutes, don't be late, we wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

With that he opened the door and shoved me out, and sped off. This was VERY different from what normally went on. I walked to short distance to the dingy alley I normally met my clients in.

As I walked past the regulars I made it to the end where I normally stood. About ten minutes later, a tall hooded person walked straight down to where I stood. I couldn't tell if it anything other then the fact they were tall and pale. The alley jutted to the left at the end and I slowly stepped past the corner, if I was supposed to meet them, they would follow.

Finally, he/she walked around the corner and motioned me to follow. I followed obediently all the way down and out the alley and up the road to an abandoned apartment complex. It was really dark inside when they opened the door and I swear I saw a rat scurry out. Not the normal place you would catch me at. I hesitated at the door until the person swept around and dragged me in.

I tried to scream but couldn't, or either I just decided it would be best not too. I just gave up, thinking back, it would probably be best if I died. No one would miss me, no one I would hurt, everything would be better. No more pain, I'll just leave and be at peace, finally.

I didn't struggle while they dragged me up the stairs and only murmured once to tell them to make it quick. The hood fell back and they dropped me at the top of the stairs in a room, I looked him over.

He was tall and muscular with blond hair; he couldn't be much older than me. His eyes were so startling; they were such a vivid red. He stared curiously at me for a long moment then laughed.

"Your younger then he said. No matter, you want another life? Do you want be stronger, better, and beautiful?" he asked, not waiting for an answer, he pulled me close, whispering in my ear so low it was barley audible, " Don't fight it, just go with it."

He bit into my neck and a burst of fire spread through my veins, slowly traveling all the way to my toes. Like my bones had been set on fire in the middle and spread outwards. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. The fire wouldn't stop and I couldn't move.

I pass out somewhere around there, only to wake to hear the blond guy talking to a girl. I tried to move, or talk, or something, but I couldn't. I felt as if I had a bad case of strep throat except 24325489 times worse. It burned so bad; I couldn't even think straight, I only listened.

"She's the second young one this week, Riley. TOO SMALL! She won't due, not this one." The girl screamed fiercely. "Get rid of her, I think the change killed her anyways."

"But she was all I could find, I'm sorry, please forgive me." He pleaded, "I'll get rid of her, as you wish."

"Sometimes I don't know why I keep you around, you can't even follow simple orders. I'm building an army of vampires, I don't need small week KIDS. Go now." She yelled dismissing him.

I was numb all over but I was aware of my movement, rapidly I began to move. We were outside, it was around 5 in the morning, we finally stopped in a landfill.

"Useless, everything I do." He mumbled as he dropped me on to a pile of trash like I was an old bag of nothing. As soon as I was down, he left.

I was nothing, never have been anything better. All my life, that's all I have been told. I should have died with the rest of my family that night. I had no right to live and all of them die. It was my fault anyways….the burning in my throat got increasingly worse and I couldn't even think. I made a gurgling noise and heard someone talk.

"Whos the- oh my god, what the hell!" the calm voice of a male cracked….

**So, I dunno, but I felt like writing, so tell me if I should keep this story up or am I just wasting my time.**

**Thanks. **

**Xoxo-k**


	2. Chapter 2

"We got to take her to the Cullen's." a husky voice said.

"Okay, if she bites me, it's on you, man." A younger more scared male answered.

I could feel myself being lifted up and hauled off but I couldn't focus on where we were going over the burning desire in my throat. I tried to beg them to make it stop but all that came out was a gurgling noise and a whine. Around that time they stopped and I was surrounded by a bunch of people, I couldn't focus on faces or the conversation. I knew it was about me though; a very young looking man with strikingly blonde hair picked me up and carried me into the house.

"Close your eyes, everything will be alright." He murmured soothingly. He reminded me a lot of my dad, which brought a wrenching feeling in my stomach. I felt something slid into my mouth then my jaw being forced shut. A cold liquid oozed down my throat like a slushy and my throat seized into a dull burning.

I let my curiosity win, and my eyes fluttered open. I was met by a startling view, my vision has never been bad, but the way things I see now, I might as well have been blind. Everything was so clear, I could hear chatter in the other room in hushed worried tones, I could hear heartbeats. I counted them ever so quickly and judged there were at least two people in the house.

I looked around the room and noticed there were four guys. One was huge, like monstrously, but he looked very young and attractive as he eyed me with a weary expression. The second guy looked about 25, the oldest, and seemed to have the lead position. The third and fourth looked like they could be brother with honey colored hair, except they had very different ways about them. One had many scars on his neck, he also looked pained and angry. All clean cut, very attractive men.

"Relax, she's very observant and I'm pretty sure she isn't going to try anything." the one without the scars said. "I'm Edward, but if-"

He was cut off by a short pixie looking girl rushing into the room followed by a huge dark skinned guy that was very cute. I could hear his blood rushing through his veins and his abnormal loud heart beat and nasty stench. I plugged my nose quickly and a stifled laugh came from Edward. The boy just stared at me weirdly, like I was something he had been waiting on.

"She needs to feed now, or something bad is going to happen!" the pixie said quickly to the blonde.

He nodded and looked at me solemnly then said, "Sweetie, will you please come with me, you have loads to learn." He motioned for the scared one to come over and introduced us, "This is Jasper, you can learn a lot from him, I'm Carlisle."

I hopped off of the table I'd been sitting up on and was surprised at how graceful I could walk now. I followed the sc- I mean Jasper out the front door and into a patch of woods. Once we were out of sight, he turn around in one swift motion and snatched me up by throat.

"I know what you're feeling, on wrong move and I'll personally break all the bones in your body and burn you alive till you turn to ash, you have no idea how much danger your putting my family in. Are we understood?" he asked me in an angry whisper.

I nodded, without anything else to say.

"Good, well, now for your first lesson, you'll drink strictly animal blood if you want to live." I must have gotten a stricken look on my face cause he softened, "Yes, you're a vampire now. A lot to take in, I know."

"I don't want to live. Kill me."

He stared at me for a long moment, "As easy as that would make things, I wouldn't want to upset the mutt."

**How about two reviews? Thanks, anyways, I'm not sure if this is good or not. Let me know.**

**-xoxo k**


End file.
